elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Armand Christophe
|Base ID = }} Armand Christophe is a Redguard home-owner on the Imperial City Waterfront. He spends a lot of time with the seedier elements of Tamriel. Supposedly, Armand humiliated Guard Captain Hieronymus Lex years ago, and Lex has always had a personal vendetta with him because of the incident. Interactions Finding the Thieves Guild After bribing a beggar in the Imperial City, reading a "Wanted" poster about the Gray Fox, or having received a note from the Gray Fox, the Hero will be told to seek out Armand Christophe for more information about the guild. He meets prospective Thieves Guild members at around midnight in the Garden of Dareloth, located in the waterfront right behind Dareloth's house. May the Best Thief Win Armand gives the Hero an assignment to test their suitability for membership - stealing a diary. Doing so successfully will result in entrance into the Thieves Guild. Untaxing the Poor The Imperial Watch normally doesn't collect taxes from the poor at the waterfront; however, Guard Captain Hieronymus Lex has actually collected them this time. It probably cost them more to collect the taxes than the total amount of taxes received. Armand Christophe wants the Hero to take them back, along with the tax records. The Elven Maiden The Thieves Guild has a need to "acquire" Llathasa's Bust from her tomb. While the job looks simple, it has more to it then a simple theft. Ahdarji's Heirloom S'Krivva sends the Hero to Leyawiin to help recover a ring back that belongs to Ahdarji. It was stolen by the Argonian named Amusei. Dialogue Conversations ;Finding the Thieves Guild Armand Christophe: "The Thieves Guild is not a myth. We are followers of the Gray Fox, and I am his Doyen. Merely by finding me, you have passed the first test. It's unusual for us to have three potential recruits at the same time. Rather than the normal test of skill, I'm going to make this a contest." Madesi: "That's not fair!" Armand Christophe: "Methredhel, you know the rules. However, for Amusei and the newcomer, let me state them clearly. Whoever brings me the diary of Amantius Allectus, without killing him, will be invited into the guild." Methredhel: "Hah! I'll have it before sunrise!" Armand Christophe: "It's somewhere in the Imperial City. The beggars will help you locate it, for a price. I can sell you lockpicks if you need them. One more thing. You cannot kill each other during this trial. We may be thieves, but we're not murderers." Quotes *''"I really don't have time for the likes of you."'' Trivia *Before joining the Thieves Guild, he may be repeatedly pickpocketed for lockpicks. This is a good way to level up sneak. No bounty will accrue and he won't report the crime. However, after joining, attempting to pickpocket him will result in suspension from the guild. *He is no longer essential after The Ultimate Heist but still remains a Doyen. *If a new Gray Fox takes over the guild, Armand no longer appears at midnight in the garden, but can easily be found in his home or the guild hall. *Despite being a Redguard, he has a Breton name. Appearances * de:Armand Christophe es:Armand Christophe pt:Armand Christophe ru:Арманд Кристоф Category:Oblivion: Thieves Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers